Ça craint
by ArianaGryff's
Summary: Depuis ce rêve je ne fait que penser a lui et je croit que je l'aime. Fanfiction sur le couple Jack Frost / Harold Haddock
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous ! Voici ma toute fanfiction sur ce site ! J'espère que vous aimerais ! (Attention ! Cette fic' est sur le couple Jack Frost x Harold Haddock si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Ils était tout les deux sur le sable fin d'une plage déserte au couché du soleil. Il se tenaient la main ,se caressaient ,s'embrassaient sans aucun gène. Jack et Harold étaient amoureux il n'y avait aucun doute. Harold passait sa main dans les cheveux argentés de son petit ami avant de dire :

«- Je t'aime.

-Moi…

Puis ,le noir complet. Le noir complet et un bruit. Un bruit assourdissant qui ne pu laisser Jack finir sa phrase. Harold connaissait très bien ce bruit –et il le détestait plus que tout-. Son réveil venait de sonner.

Harold se redressait en pensant a son rêve et a la phrase qu'aurait pu finir Jack. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt.

« -Ca craint…pensa-t-il »

* * *

**Voila ! Oui, ce chapitre est super court mais ne vous inquietez pas, les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mesdames et Monsieurs, Je vous présente le Chapitre 2 !****  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« J'était si bien dans ses bras ! Si bien ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je me réveille ? Note pour moi-même : Jeter mon réveil par la fenêtre dès que je rentre chez moi. »

Harold était dans le bus pour aller au lycée. C'était reparti pour une nouvelle journée de torture ! Entre le fait qu'il n'ai AUCUN ami (Krokmou ,le hamster du cours de SVT ne comptant absolument pas) et le fait qu'il était persécuté par presque toute ça classe (oui presque car certains ne le voyait pas du tout. Si bien qu'il se faisait sans cesse bousculer avec la fameuse excuse « Désoler je ne t'avait pas vu. ») c'était vraiment pas la joie d'aller en cours. Pire ! Aujourd'hui il avait EPS la matière qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il ne savait pas courir (du moins, il ne savait pas courir vite) ,il ne savait pas grimper a une corde (Et oui grimper a la corde ! Le truc qu'on ne fait plus depuis le temps des dinosaures) Il ne savait même pas lancer un ballon ,ni viser ,encore moins rattraper un ballon. Bref, c'était le genre de mec qu'on ne voulait certainement pas dans son équipe. La seule chose dont il était capable c'était de foutre le bordel, et encore, il ne le faisait même pas exprès.

Arrivé au lycée, il du (déja ?!) subir les moqueries de ces « camarades ». Aujourd'hui il eut droit à : « Arrête de poisson parlante » de la part de Rustik , de « Molasson » de la part de Bunnymund et aussi de « Pourriture » de la part de Jack (Et c'est celle qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Peut-être par ce que c'est Jack qui lui avait dit ça ? Il ne savait pas.)

-HAROLD ! COMBIEN DE FOIS T-AI-JE DIS DE NE PAS RESTER AU MILLIEU DU TERRAIN QUAND UNE AUTRE EQUIPE EST EN TRAIN DE JOUER ? C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME AVEC TOI ? hurla le prof d'EPS.

-Euh…Il est venu en cours ? répondit Kognedure.

-Non ! Il existe ,c'est ça le problème ! renchérit Kranedure.

-Sa suffit vous deux. Harold, vas sur les gradins tu est viré du cours.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tu ne voudrait pas être collé en plus de ça ?

Harold s'exécuta et s'assit en haut des gradins. Injustice. C'est le seule mot qui venait a l'esprit du brun. Il avait seulement traverser le terrain pour aller chercher son sac et voila qu'il est viré de cours. Injustice. Injustice. Injustice .Injustice. Il fut sortit de ses pensées meurtrières pour le professeur quand il entendit une voix l'appeler :

-Harold ? Harold. Harold !

Le principal intéressé tourna la tête et vit non pas son prof mais ,a son grand étonnement, Astrid assise a coté de lui.

-Ah c'est toi…marmonna Harold. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Le prof m'a aussi viré de cours.

-Mmmh et pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harold bien qu'il n'en avait totalement rien a faire.

-Pour la même raison que toi : Injustement. Mais je pense qu'il est un peu sur les nerf en ce moment…Entre son divorce et le fait qu'il a faillit être viré et…

-Comment tu sait tout ça ?

-Tout le monde est au courant. Tu ne le savais pas ? Personne ne te l'a dit ? Même pas tes amis ?

-Non. Et puis…C'est pas comme si j'avais aucun ami et que personne ne m'adresse la parole…

-Ah oui, désoler.

-ASTRID ! VIENT ME VOIR JOUER AU BASKET COMME UN PRO ! cria Rustik qui a toujours été amoureux d'Astrid.

-Je, je vais y aller…C'était cool de te parler.

Et elle s'en alla laissant Harold tout seul.

Il pensait aux derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était « Cool » de lui parler ? Elle lui avait vraiment dit ça ? Qu'il était...Cool ? Non. Il a du rêver.

Il était en train de rêver ça c'était certain ! Tout au long de la journée on ne l'avait pas bousculer, ni traiter, ni rien dans ce genre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était invité aux conversations, il était même invité dans le groupe de Rustik et le groupe de Bunnymund (étonnant car ceux-ci le détestait absolument.). Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était remarqué par quelqu'un.* Pour la première fois depuis des années il se sentait bien.

Mais bien sur il ne se doutait de rien...

* * *

**Voilaaaaa ! Je vous laisse avec du suspense... Aller, A plus ! Kissy Kissy :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salutations chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review. Sinon pour les fautes d'orthographe j'ai essayer d'arranger ça par ce que je comprends que pour certaines personnes (et même moi) sa fait mal au yeux ;)**

**Donc voila, après plusieurs jours d'attente, voici le chapitre 3 !**

** bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Non, il ne se doutait de rien..

Le lendemain, Harold arriva devant le lycée et se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes composé de Rustik ,Astrid ,Les jumeaux Kognedure et Kranedure et Varek.

-Salut ! Dit-il , vous allez bien ?

-Vas chier Haddock. Répliqua Rustik.

Harold ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de la part de celui qui l'avait si bien accepter la veille. Le brun ce senti mal de se prendre un vent aussi magistral et regarda Astrid espérant qu'elle le défendrait ,mais il vit un regard froid à la place du regard chaleureux qu'il avait vu en cours de sport .Alors ,Harold baissa les yeux, et s'en alla.

Sans comprendre la réaction de Rustik, il se dirigea alors vers le groupe de Bunnymund ,composé de Bunny, Toothiana, Nord , Sab et de Jack. Oh non...Jack... Il repensa à son rêve et son coeur se mit a battre plus vite que d'habitude.

-Salut ,dit Harold.

-Tu veux quoi ? T'a un problème ? Lui répondit Bunny avec agressivité.

-Je... Je te... Je vous ai dis bonjour,j'ai rien fait de mal...

Harold se sentit tout petit tout à coup, il avait peur, peur que Bunny le tape car, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver, il avait déjà fait frais de sa colère et ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

-Ça va, laisse-le ,il a rien fait de mal. Dit...Jack ?

Jack ? Il avait vraiment pris ça défense ? Celui qui l'avait traité de pourriture avait vraiment pris ça défense ? Jack , le mec qui amusait sans cesse la galerie, celui qui adorait emmerder Harold et qui se moquait de lui a longueur de journée...Avait pris sa défense. Il n'arrivait pas a le croire.

-Tu avais dit UNE seule journée ! UNE SEULE ! cria Bunny.

-De quoi il parle ? Demanda Harold (qui avait peur de la réponse).

-Harold...laisse tomber, vraiment. Répondit Toothiana.

-Non ! Je veux savoir ! De quoi « une journée » ?

-Harold... tu veux bien venir une minute ? Dit Jack.

Harold se sentit rougir ,et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses dont il n'avait pas la réponse ! (Pas encore) Il suvit Jack a l'écart du groupe dans un coin de la cour.

-Alors ,qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insista Harold

-Hier, tu te souviens quand je t'ai traité de...de pourriture.

-Oui...

-Et bien j'ai vu que ça t'a fait mal, enfin, par rapport à d'habitude et j'ai tout de suite regretter ce que j'ai dit...Alors, j'ai réuni la classe et je leur ai proposé un marché : ils devaient t'accepter pendant une journée et moi, en échange je ferai tout leurs devoirs jusqu'au prochain trimestre.

Harold sentit des larmes monter en lui, pas des larmes de colère car, il n'était pas en colère (quoiqu'un peu quand même) pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joies.

_Il était heureux._ Pourquoi ? Parce que Jack préférait faire les devoirs de toute la classe pendant tout un trimestre plutôt que de voir Harold triste. Mais Jack avait remarqué les larmes de Harold.

-Hey...ça va pleure pas...Je t'ai vexé c'est ça ? T'es en colère ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça... C'est que je suis heureux c'est tout.

\- Heureux ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que t'as fait pour moi...

-Je veux pas paraître idiot ,mais je ne comprends toujours pas ...

\- Tu préfères faire les devoirs de toute la classe pendant tout un trimestre plutôt que me voir triste. C'est ça qui me rend heureux.

-Oh... Et bien... Je me suis dit que... Ce serait cool que pour une fois tu te sente bien.

-Je...Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de Harold et Jack se senti mal à l'aise.

Il se senti encore plus mal à l'aise quand Harold sauta dans ses bras ,mais Jack ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves du lycée.

Au bout de quelques secondes ils se relâchèrent, aussi rouge que des coquelicots.

-Bon et bien...euh...Fit Jack. Je, je vais y aller.

-_Ok_...

Et il partit abandonnant Harold au fond de la cour.

* * *

**Voila ! Alors ? Alors ? C'est français ce que j'écrit ? (Non parce que parfois , je me comprends pas moi-même o.o)**

**Mais n'empêche, c'est pas mignon ce qu'a fait Jack ? Je vous jure que j'ai pleurer toute seule quand j'ai écrit x)**

**Le chapitre 4 sera publier dans la semaine prochaine si tout vas bien (Je promets rien hein ! ;)) et si j'ai encore un peu d'inspiration dans mon petit cerveau ! (PS: Le chapitre 4 sera en 2 parties , Le premier du point de vue de Jack et le deuxième du point de vue d'Harold.)**

**Alez, a bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jack

**Hello ! je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévus mais franchement, j'en ai baver ! J'avais aucune imagination et du coups j'ai écrit n'importe quoi et je suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre :'( Bon...Je vais essayer de me rattraper avec Harold...**

* * *

Chapitre 4- Jack

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris hein ?

C'était la fin des cours et ils s'étaient retrouvés, Bunny et Jack, à la bibliothèque pour un devoir sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. Bunny avait garder se qu'il avait a dire toute la journée avant d'exploser au beau milieu d'un rayon.

-Ça va ! Il était en pleurs et il a sauté dans mes bras ! T'aurais fait quoi a ça place hein ?

-JE L'AURAIS PAS EMBRASSER !

-Calme toi Bunny, ça veux rien dire du tout de toute façon donc on en parle plus, Ok ?

-Ok... Mais en tout-

Le portable de Bunny c'était mit a vibrer.

-C'est mon père, je doit rentrer ,dit-il , à plus.

-A plus...

Jack , qui était désormais seul, pris un livre au hasard et commença a recopier un passage sur la deuxième guerre mondiale quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone.C'était Toothiana.

-Allô ?

-Jack ! Il faut que tu vienne tout de suite c'est urgent !

-Quoi ? Venir où ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Derrière le lycée. Vient vite !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

-Harold.

-Quoi Harold ?

Mais elle avait raccrocher.

Jack, inquiet, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et courut jusqu'au lycée qui était a quelques mètres de la bibliothèque.

Arrivé derrière le lycée, il vit une foule autour de plusieurs personne dont il ne voyais pas le visage qui.

Un peu plus loin, il vit Toothiana en train de regarder la foule d'un air triste.

Quand Jack s'approcha de la foule, il vit avec horreur que Rustik , Kognedure et Kranedure était en train de taper quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un était Harold.

Et il était dans un sale état. Un Très sale état : Il saignait de la lèvre et du nez et avait des bleu un peu partout.

Rustik donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre d'Harold qui était a terre et celui-ci gémit de douleur.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Jack.

-Oh regardez ! Fit Kranedure , Voila le prince charmant qui vient sauver sa princesse !

Jack ne fit pas attention a la remarque du blond (à moins que ce ne soit de _la_ blonde ? Il n'a jamais vraiment réussit a les différencier) et s'avança vers Harold , pris son bras et l'aida a se relever.

Jack emmena Harold jusqu'à chez lui (Il savait ou il habitait car il le voyait souvent rentrer chez lui après les cours), pris les clés dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

Jack déposa Harold sur le canapé et celui-ci s'endormit presque aussitôt...

Pendant ce temps, Jack essuya le sang sur le visage d'Harold et le regarda dormir jusqu'à son réveil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold se réveilla et sursauta en voyant Jack en face de lui, en train de le regarder.

-Salut. Dit-il.

-Salut...

-Bien dormi ?

-Euh...Oui. Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

-Je t'ai raccompagné chez toi et j'ai attendu que tu te réveille...Tes parents ne sont pas la ? Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la montre qui indiquait plus de 19h. Il est tard.

-Non, mon père est très pris par son travail. Il rentre rarement a la maison.

-Et ta mère ?

Harold baissa la tête.

-Elle...est décédée.

-Oh...Désoler...

-Non ça va, tu savais pas, c'est pas grave...Et toi ? Tes parents vont s'inquiéter si tu ne rentre pas.

-Oh... Je ne vit plus avec mes parents depuis quelques temps. Rien de grave, c'est juste que leur travail les a obligé a déménager et j'ai refusé de partir alors je suis resté.

-Ok. Tu veux rester manger ici ? Enfin si tu veux ! T'es pas obligé !

-Pourquoi pas ! Dit Jack en souriant.

Harold se leva en poussant un petit "Aie !" et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Mmmh...Pizza ?

-Pizza.

* * *

** PIZZA ! (Petite dédicace a une amie qui se reconnaîtra :P) **

**Alors ? Bunny pète les plombs, la bande se défoule contre Harold et pour fêter ça , Pizza ! **

**Bon, j'avoue, je me suis un peu débarrassé des parents (Un peu oui xD) par ce que je sais pas où les mettre dans l'histoire.  
**

**Bon allez, a bientôt ! Et si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez un petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Vraiment, désoler pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais mon ordi a eu un énorme bug qui a effacer tout ce que j'avais écris et je doit écrire sur tablette donc voila sa me déprime un peu u_u Sinon**** j'ai vu Dragons 2 au cinéma et j'ai acheter le livre "Comment dresser son Dragon" qui est super ! **

**Bref, ça m'a donner du moral et de l'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres ! :D**

**Sinon, Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Mmh...Pizza ?

-Pizza !

Harold et Jack étaient tout les deux sur le canapé du salon en train de manger une pizza en regardant la série préférée de Jack (L'histoire d'un alien voyageant dans une boite bleu et qui passe son temps a sauver la terre des autres aliens. Jack avait vraiment insister pour ne pas rater le nouvel épisode et Harold ,qui a trouvé totalement absurde le fait que les noeds pap' étaient "cool", avait bien aimer la serie.) Quand l'épisode fut fini, il parlèrent de tout et de rien en se rendant compte qu'il avaient des tas de points en communs. après un long silence Jack demanda :

-Pourquoi ils te font ça ?

-Ils voulaient sûrement se défouler sur moi...dit Harold comme si c'était tout a fait normal.

-Non pas...ça ! Dit Jack en montrant une blessure de du brun. Pourquoi ils te détestent , se moquent de toi, te font du mal...c'est trop injuste !

-Je sais pas...J'ai toujours été Harold l'incapable pour eux depuis le collège, et si ça se trouve, ils ont raison ! Après tout, je suis super nul en sport, j'ai aucun amis-

-C'est faux ! Le coupa Jack. Tu n'es pas un incapable ! Tu est le meilleure de la classe en presque toute les matière et maintenant que je connais, tu est super cool !

Harold fut vraiment touché par les paroles de Jack. Tellement qu'il se senti rougir et baissa la tête.

-Merci, dit il a voix basse, personne ne m'avait jamais dis ça avant.

Comme la conversation sembla fini, Jack se leva.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Harold inquiet car il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami parte.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-Oui ! Enfin...euh, si sa te dérange pas biensur...

-Alors je reste ! Dit Jack avec un sourire.

-Je...tu veux regarder un film ? J'en ai un super, je suis sur qu'il te plaira !

-OK pourquoi pas !

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Harold ou il y avait le lecteur DVD. Une demi heure plus tard, Harold reçut un message de son père :

Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. A demain peut-être.

Harold s'y attendait de toute façon. Profitant de la situation, Harold demanda a Jack :

-Mon père ne rentre pas ce soir, tu veux rester dormir ici ?

-étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de bus, que j'habite a 2 kilomètres de chez toi et qu'il fait un froid de canard...alors oui !

Puis quelques secondes plus tard il a ajouter :

-Sa parait légèrement égoïste non ?

-Un peu, oui. Fit Harold avec un petit rire.

À la fin du film, Harold mis son pyjama vert avant d'aller chercher le matelas de son père et le mis dans sa chambre.

-Prends mon lit, je dormirais par terre.

-Non ça va aller, je peux dormir en bas !

-C'est bon laisse tomber !

-Ok.

Harold s'allongea sur le matelas inconfortable de son père. Comment pouvait-il dormir avec ça !

-Bonne nuit. Lança Jack.

-Bonne nuit a toi aussi. Répondit Harold.

Mais Harold ne dormait pas. Il repansa à ces derniers jours. D'abord, ce rêve. Ensuite Jack l'avait défandu. Puis Harold avait sauter dans ses bras. Mais l'autre jeune homme ne l'avait pas repousser, au contraire. Et voilà que ce même garçon dors dans son lit, alors qu'il y a trois jours, il s'ignoraient totalement.

* * *

**Voila Voilà ! Bon pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris ou qui ne connaissent pas, la série de Jack est Doctor Who (ma série préféré :D) **

**Ne me jetez pas de pierres a la figure ! Il était 4heure du matin quand j'ai fini le chapitre donc soyez indulgents, mon cerveau a eu du mal à fonctionner u_u**

**Aller, a bientôt ! Bisooooous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Non non je ne suis pas morte ! Et non je ne vous ai pas abandonné...mais je vous assure que j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire ! Et, quand j'en avait un petit peu, n'avait aucune inspiration pour ce chapitre ! AUCUNE ! Et le pire , c'est que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre final ! Bon je vais pas encore vous faire attendre et voilà, après presque 2 mois d'attente, ce (cours) chapitre 6 !**

* * *

Il était 8h27, Harold ne dormais pas très paisiblement par terre, dans son matelas pas très paisible alors que Jack était parfaitement éveillé dans le lit du petit brun .

Jack ,qui se sentait d'humeur blagueuse ce matin, se pencha vers Harold et lui souffla sur le visage. Le brun secoua a tête et ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

-Coucou ! Dis Jack en souriant.

Mais Harold se leva brusquement et se cogna a tête contre celle de Jack.

-Jack ! Tu m'a fait peur ! Dis le brun, la main sur son front.

-Désoler...mais il était tant que tu te réveille !

-Quoi ? Mais il n'est que 8h30 !

-Mais regarde ! Dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc ("naturels" disait-il) en montrant la fenêtre avec un grand sourire , Il neige !

Harold regarda par la fenêtre et, en effet, il neigeait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de neige alors c'est sur qu'il devait en profiter !

Après s'être mis des habits chauds (Harold en avaient prêter a Jack), les garçons déscendirent dans le minuscule jardin a l'arrière de la maison déjà recouverts de quelques centimetres de neige.

"Waouh, j'avais oublié a quel point la neige était belle !" pensa Harold.

Profitant de l'inattention de Harold, Jack lui jeta une boule de neige en pleine face.

-Jack ! Cria Harold, oh mon dieu mais c'est glacé !

-Normal, c'est de la neige ! Dit Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Harold pris une énorme poignée de neige et la jeta sur Jack qui la rata de peu.

-Ahaha raté ! Vise mieux la prochai...aïeuh !

Cette fois Jack se pris la boule ne neige et tomba sur les fesses.

Ainsi commença une bataille de boule de neige entre les deux garçons. Très vite, ils se fatiguèrent et commencèrent a faire des bonhomme de neiges de toutes les formes : Petit, grand, mince ,gros ,avec ou dans moustache... Il leur avaient même donné des noms ! Les plus moches s'appellaient Rustik, Kognedure, Kranedure ,Varek et Astrid.

Quelques heures plus tard ,ils commencèrent a avoir faim et ils était trempés. Après s'être séché avoir manger quelques cookies, ils allèrent se promener dans la parc où ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes du lycée. Plus tard, Harold accompagna Jack jusqu'a chez lui.

-Merci pour cette superbe journée ,dit le brun en souriant, merci beaucoup.

-Merci a toi ,dit Jack en lui rendant son sourire.

Et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

**Hum...voilà... ._.**

**A je ne sait quand ! Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir ! Ou comme vous voudrez ! Je ne vais pas parler très longtemps, je veux juste vous dire que je suis assez fière de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D **

**Dans ce chapitre il y aura plusieurs paragraphes séparés pas des droites (Pour parler comme ma prof de maths xD) : Le premier paragraphe est du point de vue de Jack, Le deuxième aussi mais le lendemain ,Le Troisième est pendant le deuxième mais du point de vue de Harold et le quatrième et du point de vu de Harold un peu plus tard que les autres paragraphes.**

**J'espère avoir été assez clair ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Jack était rentré chez lui, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un l'attendait dans sa chambre, lui qui vivait seul. Alors ce fut le choc quand il vit Toothiana sur son lit.

-AH ! Hurla-t-il , qu'est ce que tu fait la ?!

-Je t'attendais. Dit Toothiana d'un ton très calme.

-Comment t'es entré chez moi ?!

-Tu m'a donné un double, tu te souviens ? Dit l'adolescente en secouant un trousseau de clés.

-Ouais bon...qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'es pas venu hier soir.

-Il y avait quoi hier soir ?

-Oh non ! Je le crois pas ! Tu a oublié ? Après 10 ans d'amitié tu a oublier ?

-Oublié quoi ?!

-C'était mon anniversaire !

La pauvre...Jack avait oublier son anniversaire alors qu'une semaine auparavant ,il avait lui-même invité toute la bande faire une soirée ciné. Il s'en voulait tellement !

-Oooh Tooth je suis terriblement désoler... Mais j'étais chez Harold...Je pouvait pas le laisser seul, le pauvre il s'est fait tabassé !

-Je comprends tout a fait Jack mais tu aurais pu appeller au moins...

-Oui...mais vous auriez pu m'envoyer un message !

-On t'a spamé de message !

Jack jeta un coup d'œil a son portable : 39 messages et 7 appels manqués.

-A ouais quand même...bon écoute ,je suis désoler et je te jure que sa ne se reproduira plus !

-Je te pardonne Jack...mais ne t'attends pas a ce que les autre le fasse.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

Au lycée, l'ambiance était tendue. Bunny n'adressait plus la parole a Jack depuis déjà 2 jours depuis qu'il avait zappé l'anniversaire de Tooth. Quant a Nord et Sab, il ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Bunny.

Jack,lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Il était ami avec Bunny depuis l'école primaire et il ne c'était jamais énervé contre Jack au point de ne plus lui parler. Bon d'accord, c'était déjà arrivé mais pas pendant deux jours ! Il aurait pu comprendre, quand Jack lui avait dit que Harold s'était fait tapé par la bande de Astrid et compagnie, qu'il ne pouvait pas laissé Harold seul dans la rue a moitié mort (d'ailleurs, Jack semblait la seule personne -a part Tooth- se souciant du sort du brun.) !

* * *

Harold était allongé dans son lit ; Il n'était pas venu en cours. Il n'y était pas allé par ce qu'il avait peur. D'abord, il avait peur qu'il se fasse taper de nouveau et puis, que penseraient les autres élèves quand ils verraient les bleus qu'Harlod a sur son corp ? Ils diront sûrement que c'est une "Tapette" et le brun en avait assez de subir les moquerie de ces camarades.

Il avait aussi peur de Jack. Il avait peur qu'il (Jack) le (Harold) rejette a nouveau, qu'il n'assume pas leur amitié.

"Je t'aime."

"Moi..."

Harold pensa a la phrase, aux mots qu'aurait pu dire Jack si son réveil n'avait pas sonné.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Jack n'étaient que de l'amitié ! Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? Pourquoi il souriait quand il pensait a lui ?

Il était...Non. _Impossible._

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Harold reçût un appel de Jack.

-Allô ?

-Harold ?

-Jack ?

-Dieu merci tu es vivant ! ça va ?

-Euh...oui mais comment ça "Vivant" ?

-Oh,et bien...ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu aux lycée et...Bah...Les autres espéraient que tu t'était suicidé...

-Espéraient ?! Sérieusement ?

-Désoler...

-Non, c'est moi qui devrait être désoler...Je n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter avec mes absences.

-Au fait ,t'avais quoi ?

Harold hésita a répondre. après quelque secondes il avoua :

-Je...J'avais peur.

-Peur ? Mais...de quoi ?

-D'abord, j'avais peur de me faire taper a nouveau...

-Et ensuite ?

-Ben...J'avais peur a cause de toi.

-De moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui. J'avais peur que tu me rejette a nouveau, que tu n'assume pas notre amitié et que...Tu aurais honte de moi.

-...

-Jack ?

-...Harold. Tu es la personne dont je suis le plus fière. Jamais je n'aurais honte de toi.

Et Boom. Harold est amoureux

* * *

**Re salut ! Avant de vous quitter, je voudrais juste remercier ma prof de français pour ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Par ce que ces cours sont tellement ennuyeux que j'ai pu écrire ma fanfiction bien tranquillement ! xD**

**Je remercie aussi mon Kebab (Elle se reconnaitra xD) pour avoir été la première a me donner son avis sur ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup (le chapitre, pas le Kebab xD) :3**

**Laissez une review si vous avez aimé et a la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOHOO C'EST MON RECORD ! J'ai jamais posté un nouveau chapitre aussi vite ! :D Même si il est plutôt court, il est assez important ! **

**/!\ A LIRE ! /!\**

**Si vous avez lu le chapitre 7 avant le 9 Octobre, je vous invite ,non pas au restaurent, mais a aller relire juste la dernière phrase que j'ai modifiée ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE LES AMIS !**

* * *

Au lycée, Harold chercha Jack des yeux ,et quand il le vit avancer vers lui, avec Tooth a ces côtés, il rougit automatiquement.

-Hey Harold ! ça va ? s'exclama Jack.

-Sa-salut Ja-jack... bégaya Harold.

-Ça va ?

Harold se mit à trambler.

-O-ou-oui et t-t-toi ?

-Je vais plutôt bien !

Tooth s'avança vers Harold.

-Hum...Harold ? Je peux te parler? (Elle regarde Jack) En privé.

-Euh...Ouais.

Il suivit Tooth jusqu'à un banc dans la cour. Harold s'assit mais pas Tooth.

-Tu l'aime. lança Tooth.

-De quoi ?

-Jack. Tu l'aime.

-Mais non !

-C'était pas une question.

-Je...C'est juste un ami !

-Tu rougis, tu tremble, tu bégayes...Je connais ces symptômes : C'est ceux de l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir entre toi et Jack mais...

-Attends...Il s'est rien passé ente nous !

-Mais oui ,mais oui...Donc je disait...

-Il ne s'est rien passé !

-Si tu veux mais...Je suis certaine que tu l'aime, et puis c'est possible que tu t'en rends pas compte... Il n'y a pas eu de...Je sais pas moi...De signe, enfin, quelque chose qui pourrait faire que tu sois amoureux ?

-Et bah...Il y a peut-être...Tu me promet de garder ça pour toi ? De ne le dire a personne ?

-Oui. Je te le promets.

-Un soir...J'ai rêver qu'on était ensemble...on s'était embrasser et tout le reste tu vois ? Il a même faillit dire qu'il m'aimait !

-Faillit ?

-Je m'était réveillé...

-Oh...Autre chose ?

-Euh ouais...Hier soir, Jack m'a appelé et il m'avait dit un truc trop mignon du genre "Je serait toujours fier de toi" et j'ai ressenti...Je sais pas...Un truc que j'avais jamais ressenti avant. Comme des chatouillements dans le ventre...

-Et tu ose dire que tu ne l'aime pas...

Oo0oO

En cours, Harold n'écoutait rien du tout de ce que les profs disaient. Il avait passé le cours a regarder Jack et a pensé a ce que Tooth lui avait dis...

"Et tu ose dire que tu ne l'aime pas..."

"...Je connais ces symptômes : C'est ceux de l'amour. "

Alors c'était ça, ce sentiment si frustrant qu'Harold ressentait ; De l'amour ? Pour Jack ? Il trouvait ça un peu bizarre mais bon...Il l'aime, c'est le plus important non ?

-Monsieur Haddock. Monsieur Haddock !

-Hein quoi ?

Mme Muller, la prof d'allemand, avait bien remarqué que Harold n'écoutait rien.

-A quoi pensez-vous, monsieur Haddock ?

-A...A rien Mme Muller...

-Oui c'est bien cela le problème. Concentrez-vous dont sur le cours je vous pris. Donc je disait...

Harold jeta un coup d'œil a Jack et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, sur le coup, Harold se senti rougir et détourna la tête, essayent tant bien que mal a se concentrer sur le cours, et non sur son ami.

* * *

**VOILI VOILOU ! HAROLD ? AMOUREUX ? OUAAAAAAAIS A SENT BON ÇA ! **

**Je REMERCIE encore ma prof de Français, sans elle, on en serait qu'au chapitre 6 (On, genre y'a toute une équipe technique derrière moi...)**

**Laissez une review si ça vous a plu ! (C'EST UN ORDRE !)...(Non je déconne...)**

**A très bientôt...Peut-être *s'en vas mystérieusement dans un nuage de fumé***


	9. I'M BACK (pas un chapitre)

***sort de son nuage de fumée mysterieux***

**GUESS WHO'S BACK !**

**Et oui ! après 2 ans (littéralement, j'ai commencé la fanfiction en juin 2014, on est en Juillet 2016), je suis de retour pour finir "Ça craint" !**

**Beaucoup de choses sont passés en 2ans, je me suis intéressée a d'autre choses notamment la musique (Ces groupes ont ruinés ma vie !) et j'ai aussi découvert une autre plateforme d'écriture (WattPad) ou j'écris mes fanfictions (mais je n'ai rien posté). ans**

**Je n'ai pas oublié "Ça craint" ! J'avais une histoire en tête et je compte la finir quoi qu'il en soit ! **

**J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le chapitre 9 et final de la fanfiction arrivera dans la semaine !**

**J'ai déjà écris les parties importantes du chapitre, il faut seulement tout mettre en place pour faire un tout cohérent et vous allez peut être remarquer ma façon d'écrire qui est légèrement différente. **

**et si je dois vous donner un indice sur le prochain chapitre ce serait...Sortez vos mouchoirs !**

**Ariana x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Donc voila le chapitre 9 posté beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! Je penser mettre une semaine a écrire mais ça m'a pris seulement une matinée.**

**Finalement ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre par ce que j'ai trop de choses écrire, je pense qu'il en manque 1 ou 2 chapitres avant la fin.**

**J'espère**** que ça va vous plaire et soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas écris depuis des mois. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

*point de vie interne - Jack*

La sonnerie annonce la fin des cours, enfin ! Je sors de la classe en premier et je vais a l'arrêt de bus et attend Harold.

J'aime bien ce gars, il a quelque chose que mes amis n'ont pas, il est différant, en bien .

10 minutes sont passer et je commence a m'inquiéter. Quelqu'un s'en ai pris a lui ? Je m'apprête a aller le chercher quand je le vois arriver en courant, essoufflé.

-Bordel qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

-Je suis désolé je...attend, tu m'attendais ? Répond Harold en rougissant.

-Oui euh, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

-Quoi ?

-Tu verra! Suis moi !

Nous marchons environ deux kilomètres avant d'arriver sur un lieu ou je ne suis pas retourné depuis l'année dernière. Rien n'a changé, comme si les autres saisons n'étaient pas passés par la, le lac est toujours gelé, le reflet du soleil couchant sur la neige fait scintiller le sol et les arbres. Je regarde Harold qui est émerveillé par cet endroit qui semble magique.

-Cet endroit est magnifique Jack !

-Oui il l'est...Je viens ici tout les hivers...C'est comme un jardin secret .

-Seulement en hiver ?

-Euh...Oui.

-Pourquoi pas les autres saisons ? Ça doit être aussi magnifique ici en été !

-ça l'est ! Mais j'ai des mauvais souvenirs…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je...je préfère ne pas t'en parler...Je veux pas te faire peur...

Je tourne vers le lac gelé, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'amener ici ?

Je sens la main tremblante de Harold sur mon épaule.

-Jamais je ne penserais ça de toi, Jack, quoi que tu ai fais, crois moi.

-Tu me promets ?

-Promis.

Je respire un grand coup avant de commencer mon histoire.

-C'était il y'a 3 ans, en été. Je suis venu ici avec ma petite sœur pour son onzième anniversaire. C'était un secret, on avait pas prévenu nos parents car on savait qu'ils refuseraient. On avait nos maillots de bain et il faisait chaud alors on a décider d'aller se baigner dans le lac. Jusque là tout allait bien...A un certain moment, je me suis mis sous un arbre et me suis endormi...Quand je me suis réveiller elle…

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

-Elle avait disparu...Je, je croyais qu'elle me faisait une blague au début, je l'ai cherché sans vraiment m'inquiéter puis j'ai vu ces vêtements au bord du lac...Et j'ai compris. J'ai plongé dans l'eau sans hésiter. Elle étais au fond du lac et je l'ai amené a la surface, j'ai prié pour qu'elle soit encore en vie, j'ai essayé de la sauvé,Harold, je te le jure, mais c'était trop tard…J'adore cet endroit mais ce lac me hante, alors je m'assure qu'il soit gelé, pour ne pas avoir a revoir l'eau noir dans laquelle ma soeur est...morte.

Je fond en larme dans les bras de Harold. Celui ci semble dévasté et me serre dans ces bras maigrichons. Et contre toute attente, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

**LE BISOU **

**On en a appris un peu sur le passé de Jack (vous verrez, ça va être utile !) et Harold a laissé parler son coeur !**

**S'il vous plait, mettez une review sur ce que vous en avez penser, ça me ferais super plaisir (d'ailleurs, ce sont vos review qui m'ont pousser a continuer a écrire !)**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre a la fin de la semaine ou la semaine prochaine au plus tard mais biensûr, je ne promet rien !**

**A bientôt mes lecteurs, je vous aimes!**


End file.
